


Quiet evening

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Till always enjoyed watching him.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Kudos: 14





	Quiet evening

Till always liked to watch Richard furtively. Whether it was a concert or an ordinary trip to the stadium, Richard was like a magnet attracted his eyes. And it's hard to do something about it. No matter how hard Till tried.

Whether Richard sees this is a difficult question. Till sometimes thinks that Richard is deliberately ignoring him. After his last clips or before, it started to be a mystery. But this sudden cooling of feelings ...

\- Maybe you gave him a reason to be jealous? - suggested Paul, wrapping himself in his coat tighter. 

\- What kind of reason can you give him? Till asked, touching a thin hand. Paul smiled softly, putting his hand into his pocket.

\- And you know him - he can find a reason. He took someone by the hand, then slept on the camera.

\- Don't remind me, - Till said. - I myself do not know what made me want to do this. Probably show what ladies should expect from me. Feelings are intended only for Richard, and the rest is just a fleeting attraction.

Paul slammed his fist lightly on the vocalist's mighty shoulder.

\- That's enough for him. Is this the first time you know him? He's very sensitive to such things. Yes, and ready to fight for you, although he pretends that he does not care. It's easier to apologize for all the sins you haven't even committed.

\- And feel guilty before him all the time? Till asked, although he already knew the answer.

\- Well, not always, but there should be a slight shade of guilt. It's easier with him, - melancholy flashed in Paul's eyes.

Till remembered this glance well. He constantly saw him on stage after kisses. True, he was very good at hiding, but from time to time he shone.

Why they parted - Till did not know. Why Richard gave hope to Paul - too, neither one nor the other will confess even under a rifle. Even if both brains are knocked out. But the result from this parting was - after Paul Richard came to Till like a beaten dog. He clung to him, making the frontman feel wild excitement from the very smell of the guitarist. No, he had patience. But this concept flew to hell as soon as Richard put his hand on Till's groin. The realization of a loved one nearby completely blew Till's mind.

***

\- I'm home, - Till closed the doors and began to take off his outerwear.

Richard showed up immediately. Frowning at the vocalist, the man took the outstretched coat and hung it on a hook.

\- Tea coffee? - asked Richard, crossing his arms over his chest. - Or what to eat thoroughly?

Till looked at him.

\- What did the hostess turn on? I can do it all myself. Hands are still there. - He awkwardly hugged the strained guitarist and gently touched his temple with his lips.

\- And what not? Or do you just get food from those Russian women? Loboda is this silicone, other ladies?

Till smiled softly as he hugged the pouting man.

\- Are you jealous?

Richard flushed and tried to break free. But where there is: there is no way to escape from Till. Only if it doesn't strangle you with jealousy. Although he himself is not in the gun.

\- I'm not jealous of anything. The main thing is that you come back to me.

\- Then why did the hedgehog turn on? - ruffled the black hair of his beloved. - Women are passing material. But you are irreplaceable.

\- True? Richard resisted the urge to kneel in front of him. The desire to knock out all these desires of a loved one with a blowjob stubbornly scratched the brain. Although this did not stop Till from jumping over the women. To jump, but not live.

\- True.


End file.
